Una mano cálida
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: Una mano cálida me sujeta de la izquierda, otra mano cálida me toma de la derecha...pero...la pregunta es ¿Cuál de las dos manos es la más cálida? Y también...mataré a Liz y a Patty por haceme pasar por esto. SxMxK SxM KxC
1. Capitulo 1: Confusión

__

**Hi! Kasumi is here! Bueno, como habia comentado en mi blog, (Gracias a Naomii-chan por pasar por cierto) este fic, ya no sera un One-shot si no...un Two-Shot! en fin...no importa como sea...espero les sea de su agrado...esta inspirado en uno de mis traumas recientes...el triangulo amoroso de Kid x Maka x Soul xD ok...etto, pues bien, quiero aclarar que este fic es Soul x Maka a pesar del triangulo ah! y he de advertir que habra Kid x Chrona tambien...etto...que mas, pues creo que nada y pues bien...disfruten! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: Soul Eater no me pertence su propietario es Atsushi Okubo, la historia es completamente mia y de mi cabeza.**

**Nos leemos abajo ;)**

**Una mano cálida: Confusión  
**

Sumary: Una mano cálida me toma de la izquierda, otra mano cálida me toma de la derecha, pero la pregunta es… ¿Cuál de las dos manos es la más cálida? Y también...mataré a Liz y a Patty por hacerme pasar por esto.

**Confusión  
**  
Estos días había estado demasiado distraída según mis amigos, y como no, he estado pensando mucho, que digo, ¡demasiado, muchísimo! En dos personas en especial...Soul y Kid. Demonios, esto era tan fastidioso y molesto; tener en la mente a un par de idiotas que siempre pensaba...¿por que sigo pensando en ellos? ¡Y me lo seguía preguntando cada vez más y más! ¡Cada vez que llegaba a una conclusión, regresaba al principio!

Por un lado está Soul, es decir, mi arma, compañero, mejor amigo, una de las personas más importantes para mi. Es un idiota, un estúpido chico sarcástico que se cree el chico más cool del Shibusen (o tal vez si lo sea) además de que es un idiota pervertido y misterioso pero también es el chico más protector y lo admito...guapo...que conozco, además de que se preocupa por mi y siempre me saca de mis dudas.

Por otro lado está Kid, es decir, uno de mis mejores amigos, tal vez el que me comprenda más por ser un técnico en parte, me protege y se preocupa por mi, es fuerte, guapo (también lo admito),e inteligente, pero si no fuera por su (valga la redundancia) obsesiva obsesión por la simetría el sería perfecto. N-no digo perfecto para m-mi o algo, rayos, ya hasta hablo como Chrona...

Ahora mismo me encuentro terminando mi clase de deportes, he notado últimamente que Soul y Kid han estado distanciados desde hace...no se cuanto, pero hace tiempo que están así, y eso me preocupa. "Genial, ahora resulta que soy yo la que se preocupa".

-Oye Maka...-una rubia alta me hablaba. Liz, una de las armas de Kid, a un lado suyo se encontraba Patty su hermana menor.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunté sin importancia.

-Puedes llevar el balón de baloncesto a la bodega, Sid-sensei me lo pidió...-parecía más una orden que un favor.

-Por que no vas tú, a ti te lo pidió Sid ¿no?-no entiendo porque me lo pediría a mi, cuando se lo dijeron a ella. Floja.

-Yo necesito ir al baño ahora mismo-esa no es excusa-¿podrías llevarlo?-

-Ya que...-que más da es un simple balón. Liz me lo dio en las manos y como un suspiro desapareció frente mío. ¿Enserio tenía tantas ganas? Me voltee para poder ir a la bodega. Estaba a unos pasos cuando vi una cabellera blanca desde la puerta. Era Soul. Genial, precisamente ahora me lo tengo qué encontrar, lo he estado evitando desde hace unos días, tampoco es como si él quisiera hablar conmigo ¿verdad? No tenía de otra, debía hablarle.

-Ah...etto...-empecé a tartamudear en un susurro.-El balón...-lo último hizo que él volteara a verme un tanto sorprendido pero después regreso a su rostro sereno.

-Ah...-por alguna razón no me contestaba, después de unos minutos de silencio, ambos decidimos entrar a la bodega, sigo sin entender porque entré yo cuando simplemente le podía dar el balón a Soul.

Soul se encontraba dejando el balón en una de las cajas mientras yo lo observaba fijamente. No podía despegar mi vista de él. De repente un grito me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿¡Por qué hay una cosa así en la bodega?-genial, este no era mi día. Kid para variar entró corriendo y en menos de dos segundos se encontraba a un lado mío. Lo siguiente que vi, o tal vez que no vi, fue la puerta cerrarse y un grito por parte de Liz "¡Black Star no!" y luego todo se volvió negro.

La bodega. La bodega la habían cerrado. Y con llave.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y directamente fui a golpear la puerta con desesperación. ¡Es el colmo! ¡¿Por que de entre todas las personas me tenía que quedar encerrada con Soul y con Kid?

-¡Abran la puerta! ¡Black Star!-

-¡Nyahaha! Lo siento Maka pero un dios no debe ignorar a sus súbditos, y Liz y Patty ya me habían pedido esto antes.-

Liz...Patty...Me las pagarán por esto...

No tengo más remedio. Tendré que quedarme con estos dos encerrada hasta entonces. ¿Podre soportarlo?

.

S-Supongo que no...

Me encontraba sentada, con la pared a mi espalda y mis piernas abrazadas, además de que tengo que quedarme con estos dos...mi estúpida enfermedad de claustrofobia empezaba a dar frutos. Soul estaba a mi lado izquierdo sentado, y Kid estaba del lado derecho igualmente sentado. Los tres nos hemos mantenido callados minutos que parecen eternos. Solo escuchaba los acompasados latidos de mi corazón y los de ellos, además de nuestras respiraciones.

Un silencio totalmente incómodo.

No aguantaba más, separe mis brazos y los puse a cada lado de mi cuerpo, apoyándome en el piso. Mi respiración no era constante, me sentía pequeña, inútil, débil... Mi claustrofobia estaba empezando a dar frutos de nuevo, cada vez sentía más ansiedad. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pensaba que si los abria de nuevo estaría de nuevo en la luz, pero nada, todo seguía oscuro y cada vez me sentía más...apretada, por así decir. Sin que me diera cuenta empecé a soltar gemidos de molestia.

De la nada sentí dos cálidas manos tocando las mías.

Mire por el rabillo del ojo a Soul a mi izquierda. Estaba sentado y por lo poco que había de luz, note qué desviaba su mirada de la mía. Su mano me brindaba un sentimiento de tranquilidad y me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Mire por el rabillo del ojo a Kid a mi derecha. Estaba sentado casi de la misma manera, y también desviaba su mirada de la mía. Su mano me brindaba un sentimiento de paz y protección y me transmitía serenidad diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien.

Esto cada vez era más incómodo.

No pude evitar sonrojarme al pensar que ambos se preocupaban por mí en  
este momento. ¿Que se preocupan por mi? ¡Estupideces! Eso no puede ser...¿verdad? Nuevamente sentí ansiedad. La mano de Soul me sujeto con un poco más de fuerza, ¿acaso es psíquico o qué? No pude evitar sonrojarme...¿es mi imaginación o hace calor aquí? Nuevamente cerré los ojos con fuerza y una vez más empece a soltar gemidos de molestia pero un poco más altos de lo normal...hasta que...

-Mmmhh...¡Ya no puedo más!-exclamé nerviosa y casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sentí las miradas sorprendidas de Soul y de Kid, no los mire sin embargo lo sabía.

-Pff...-soltaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Abrí mis ojos con una expresión de confusión; luego empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Eh?-exclamé confundida. ¿De qué rayos se ríen? Se burlan de mi seguro...mire a ver a ambos lados y sus rostros seguían estallando a carcajadas.-¿De qué se ríen?-dije desesperada. Pero me ignoraron y solo hice qué se rieran más.

-No sabía qué eras de esos Soul-dijo Kid un poco más calmado.

¿Eh?

-¿De qué hablas Kid? Tú también lo hiciste-

¿Eh?

-Haha, tienes razón, soy un idiota-

¿Idiota?

-Si, idiota...-

¿Idiota?

-Estúpido-dijo Kid.

-Idiota-se la devolvió Soul.

-Pervertido-

-Cerdo-

-Imbécil-

-Bruto-

-¿EEHH?-exclamé desconcertada. Ambos estallaron a carcajadas y yo nuevamente me quede confundida.

-Déjame decirte, que no perderé-dijo Kid con una sonrisa.

-¿De que hablas? Yo nunca tuve intención alguna de ganar, ni siquiera me retaste a algo...-contesto Soul con una sonrisa torcida...como me encantaba...

-Pues bien, entonces, te reto...¿aceptas?-mencionó Kid decidido.

-Acepto...ahora sí, te aseguro que ganaré...-

-¿De que demonios están hablando?-grite alterada y harta de este asunto. Había algo que claramente me estaban ocultando.

-Maka, son cosas de hombres-dijo Soul.

-Si, cosas sin importancia...-corroboró Kid.

-P-Pero...-

-A propósito...¿Que ya no podías más?-interrumpió Soul con un interrogatorio, genial.

-N-Nada...cosas sin importancia-dije con el fin de evadir el tema. ¿Que le iba a decir? ¿Que era porque estaba en una situación demasiado incómoda y que estaba confundida por no decidirme con alguno de ellos? Ni loca.

-Oh, vamos Maka, ¿ahora resulta que tu eres la que esconde cosas?- seguía insistiendo.

-N-No escondo cosas...sólo defiendo mi propia palabra-si no fuera porque está oscuro, seguro me moriría de pena, pues mi cara está roja. La siento.

-Dinos Maka...-ahora Kid era el que insistía.

-Si, dinos...-corroboró Soul.

-¡Ni loca! ¡Doble Maka-chop!-y le di dos librazos a cada uno al mismo tiempo.

-Agh...Maka...deberías dejar de hacer eso-se quejó el albino.

-¡Dejen de acosarme! ¡Pervertidos!-exclame enojada.

Ambos estallaron a carcajadas nuevamente.

-Maka, al menos recuperaste tu estado de ánimo.-mencionó Kid.

-¿Huh?-

-Si, haz estado muy pensativa desde hace tres días...-dijo Soul mirándome a los ojos con esas orbes carmesí.

-¿En que pensabas Maka?-dijeron los dos al unísono.

-¡Les dije que me dejarán en paz!-exclamé fastidiada. -Además ustedes también habían estado distanciados, ¿por que?-ya que hablamos del tema, no voy a quedarme con la duda.

-Estábamos pensando en ti, Maka...-de acuerdo...eso me tomo demasiado  
desprevenida, y más que Soul lo dijo demasiado serio. ¿No era verdad, cierto?

-¿Estás jugando verdad?-

-No, no es así Maka-dijo Kid serio.

-¿Huh?-

-Estábamos preocupados por ti...pero, es bueno saber que ahora ya estás de vuelta.-dijo Soul con una sonrisa.

Debo estar soñando...los dos chicos que me confunden...los dos chicos que me gustan...¿ambos piensan en mi?¿Tanto como yo los pienso a ellos? Mi mirada se ensombreció. Sus manos aún seguían junto a las mías.

-Y-Yo...yo...-tartamudee pero fui interrumpida por un estrepitoso golpe.

-Nyahaha! ¡Lo ven débiles mortales! ¡No hay puerta que el gran Black Star no pueda derribar!-

-Eso ya lo notamos Black...-dijo una rubia alta con una gota en la sien.

-¿Maka-chan, estas bien?-dijo Tsubaki preocupada, pues ella era la única qué sabía.

Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, rápidamente me levante y salí de la bodega exclamando.

-¡Luz! ¡Libertad!-grite con los brazos extendidos. Después corrí a los brazos de Tsubaki sollozando.

-¡Tsubaki, fue horrible! ¡Me estaba muriendo!-

-Maka-chan, ya paso...no tienes de que preocuparte...no tienes que seguir pensando en tu claustrofobia.-dijo con tranquilidad con el fin de calmarme.

-¿Claustrofobia?-dijeron los demás al unísono, incluyendo a Soul y a Kid.

-M-Maka... ¿sufres de claustrofobia?-dijo Soul nervioso.

-¡Si, IDIOTA! ¿Por que crees que estaba así en la bodega?-exclame furiosa.

-Nunca me lo haz dicho...-mencionó sin preocupación alguna.

Se ganó un Maka-chop.

-Onee-chan, te dije que no era buena idea...-dijo Patty con felicidad. Por poco y se me olvida.

-Liz, Patty...-dije con una mirada sombría e intimidante.

-Gggh, Maka, no fue nuestra culpa, Black Star los encerró en un momento no indicado, eso es todo...-dijo con nerviosismo agitando sus manos de lado a lado.

-¡Maka...CHOP!-

Y después de rematarme a todos con un Maka-chop (exceptuando a Tsubaki y a Soul y a Kid, que ya me los había cobrado antes) decidí alejarme del gimnasio para poder relajarme.

Habían pasado ya unos minutos desde salí, me quede en una pared apoyada, hasta que decidí ir a mi casillero. Cuando llegue, lo abrí y de éste cayeron dos cartas al suelo. Me incline para recogerlas. Las mire estaba un poco descuidada y tenía unas palabras que estaban en inglés, no las entendí muy bien por cierto. La otra estaba perfectamente cuidada y doblada y tenía escrito "Maka" con una letra distinguida. ¿Podrían ser de...? No, imposible. Mire a mi alrededor, los alumnos empezaban a salir de sus aulas, así que decidí ir al baño de chicas para que nadie viera esas cartas "secretas". Cuando llegue me apoye en una de las paredes a un rincón y abrí la carta descuidada.

_"Maka:_

_Quería decirte qué yo no mentía sobre nada respecto a lo qué dije __en la bodega, se qué a veces te miento sobre lo qué digo...pero está_  
_vez no era así._  
_¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? El sábado a las 8:00 en el parque más __cercano del departamento, espero tu respuesta._

_P.D. Te veo en casa, hoy te toca preparar la cena._

_Soul"_

¿Que demonios? ¿Primero me pide qué salgamos y después me dice que me espera en casa? ¿Como puede actuar tan tranquilo. Aún nerviosa abrí la segunda carta, mi rostro estaba completamente rojo, lo mire de reojo por el espejo a un lado mío.

_"Querida Maka:_

_Lamento realmente no poder haberte ayudado...no sabía qué eras claustrofóbica, espero qué ahora te encuentres mejor._

_Respecto a la bodega, no quería intimidarte, si es qué lo causé. Solo quiero mencionarte qué yo no mentía sobre nada, yo me abrí completamente a ti desde el principio._

_¿Quieres salir conmigo? El sábado a las 8:00 en el cine más cercano a tu departamento. Estaré esperando tu respuesta._

_Kid"_

Oh, genial...tengo dos citas el mismo día y a la misma hora...Junte las dos cartas y las pegue a mi pecho.

¿Y ahora qué hago?

**Y bien? Espero que esperen ansiosos el siguiente y ultimo cap :)**


	2. Capitulo 2: Si te dijera

**Hi! Kasumi is here! Quien diría qué tuviera éxito con este fic! xD me alegro qué les haya gustado :3 **

**Qué creen! Ya tengo el boceto de Alice! Wiii! Me mate toda la tarde haciéndola D: en fin…**

**Quiero hacer un crossover de Fairy Tail x Soul Eater…alguna idea? x)**

**Bueno, aquí les dejo este cap! Y ultimo! Es mi primer fic qué solo dejo con dos caps :) Este cap esta inspirado en una canción de los Plain White T's qué es mi favorita hasta ahora y de hecho hago un video de esa canción…la canción se llama If I Told You…así qué si esta un poco extraño alguna parte de este fic…es por eso…¬¬ bueno, ok**

**Me retiro! No los entretengo mas :) **

**Cuidense y gracias x sus reviews! ^^ **

**Nos leemos abajo :D**

**

* * *

**

**Si te dijera.**

Esto no es nada bueno y sano. Dos citas el mismo día y a la misma hora, suerte que no fue en el mismo lugar, de lo contrario me moriría si me encontrara con alguno de ellos estando yo con otro de ellos. ¿Siquiera se si voy a ir con alguno de ellos? Esto es estúpido e incómodo. Espera...¡demonios es verdad...! Hoy me toca hacer la cena...tengo que ver a Soul...y darle una respuesta...¿que le voy a decir?

Llegue a mi departamento a regañadientes, no quiero ver a Soul ahora a la cara esto es demasiado vergonzoso, pero también demasiado tarde.

-Pensé que no llegarías...-dijo el albino desde el sillón de la sala.

No contesté, empezaba a caminar hacia mi cuarto pero su mano tomando de mi brazo me detuvo. No quería verlo a la cara y mucho menos hablar con él. No ahora.

-No aceptas mi cita ¿cierto?-mencionó Soul como si hubiera perdido en algo.

-Y-Yo...déjame pensar las cosas un poco ¿ok?-no le iba a decir que no sabía que hacer por que...

-Kid también te invito a una ¿no es así?-BINGO...

Sólo pude asentir levemente. Soul me soltó del brazo y me miró fijamente, no pude evitar desviar la mirada.

-Aun no se que hacer...-musite y me fui a mi habitación. El resto del día me mantuve ahí, tratando de distraer mi mente con libros o lo que sea. No tuve mucho éxito. Solo salí para poder preparar la cena. Cuando terminé llame a Soul para que saliera de su habitación, lo hizo, la cena transcurrió en un incómodo silencio inevitable.

.

El día paso muy rápido llegando así la noche, estaba completamente preparada y arreglada para la noche, son las 7:30 pm y aún no me decido a donde ir. Estuve pensando toda la tarde en cosas triviales (no en Soul ni en Kid) por lo que no me di cuenta de que oscureció. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo vino de tirantes me llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y unas zapatillas color negro. No era un vestido demasiado casual, pero arreglada de esta manera podría ir a cualquiera de los dos lugares. Mi cabello lo tenía suelto.

Estaba sentada en el sillón realmente sin hacer nada cuando sentí un ronroneo a un lado de mi pierna. Le miré.

-¿Maka-chan?-

-Blair...-

-¿Aun no sabes a donde ir?-

-No...-

-Pensé que ya habías decidido-nya~-

-Lo sé, pero...-

-Tampoco quieres lastimar al otro ¿no es así?-

-Bingo...-dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

Blair subió a uno de los asientos a un lado mío y se acercó a mí.

-Maka-chan, tal vez no sea una experta en este tipo de cosas, pero ponte a pensar un poco-nya-le mire.-Soul-kun siempre ha estado a tu lado y aunque sea como tú dices, aún le soportas todo y se qué lo amas, incluso más que a Kid-kun...-

-Soul se fue desde hace un rato, tal vez ya este en el parque...Kid, tal vez llegue más tarde al cine, aún son las 7;45...-

-Maka-chan, ¿que piensas?-nya-

-Iré con Soul...-dije decidida, mire a Blair qué estaba sonriéndome.- Gracias Blair...-le acaricie.

-Nya~No hay de que...-dijo entre un ronroneo.

Salí del departamento corriendo de felicidad directo a donde Soul.

.

Quien diría que la felicidad durara tan poco.

Ahora mismo me encuentro en medio de la calle sin saber que hacer.

_"¿No que muy decidida, Maka?" _Sí, claro.

Una sombra se acerca a mí, no pienso distinguirla y mucho menos dirigirle la mirada, me encuentro cabizbaja y no tengo el valor suficiente para levantar el rostro.

-Así que aquí estabas...-

Esa voz me sacó de todo miedo y duda que tenía, decidí dirigirle la mirada.

-Soul...-su rostro sereno se formó pronto en una sonrisa torcida, de esas qué suele dedicar cuando está en su momento de chico "cool". Se acercó a mí y me miró fijamente.

-¿Que pasa, te perdiste?-pregunto burlonamente. No estaba de humor para eso.

-No es así...-dije seriamente. Creo que Soul supo que no jugaba por lo qué no le volvió a dirigir palabra de burla alguna.

-Ven, vamos...el parque está cerca de aquí...-dijo ofreciéndome su mano con una sonrisa suya acompañada.

-¿Que te hizo pensar que yo iría contigo?-dije en forma de burla.

-No lo se...ah, ¿tal vez porque el cine está del otro lado?-dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Cómo...?-

-¿Se que Kid te invito al cine?-completó.

Asentí.

-Sencillo, ya gané...-sonrió torcidamente.

¿Que quiere decir con eso? No le tomaré importancia.

-¿Nos vamos?-siguió insistiendo.

-Uhm...-asentí y tomé de su mano. En ese momento me di cuenta de que la mano de Soul era mucho más cálida que la de Kid, fue una buena decisión. Sonreí ante mi descubrimiento. ¿Quién diría que mi amor siempre estuvo escondido dentro de mi mejor amigo?

Cuando llegamos al parque Soul me soltó de la mano y sentí como mi mano se volvía mucho más fría. Realmente la mano de Soul es cálida, haciéndome pasar por esta sensación de ansiedad.

Se sentó en el pasto debajo de un árbol que sólo se iluminaba por la luz de la luna, dio unas palmaditas en el pasto incitándome a sentarme a un lado suyo. Me acerque y me senté a su lado. El miró hacia el cielo y yo lo imité. Era hermosa la noche, aún si esa luna macabra reía como siempre, era bella por tener todas aquellas estrellas a su lado. Soul se recostó en el pasto verde, sentí que se refrescaba, por lo que nuevamente lo imite. Me sentí una cosa diminuta al mirar al cielo nocturno desde esta perspectiva.

-Nee, Maka...-Soul llamó mi atención lo mire, sus ojos tenían un brillo especial.

-Si te dijera que te amo, ¿te conmovería lo suficiente como para actuar al menos qué lo escuchaste?-

-¿Que...? Y-Yo...-

-Espera, Maka solo escucha...-

Me quede callada y Soul prosiguió.

-Si te dijera que me marcho, ¿aún no encontrarías una razón para ignorar todas mis palabras?-

-Sabes...yo soy el único qué espera por ti, soy el único que siempre te adorará, yo soy el único que está muriendo por tu causa...-

-Todo eso... ¿te importaría en absoluto?-

¿Que tiene que ver todo eso?

-Y-Yo...¿que quieres decir con eso?-pregunté confundida y sonrojada.

Soul soltó un suspiro y siguió hablando.

-Si te dijera qué te encuentres conmigo en la ciudad esta tarde, ¿al menos pensarías en venir?-

-Si te dijera, ¿te importaría en lo absoluto?-

-Si te dijera que te necesito, ¿aún no estarías de acuerdo a ofrecerme tu mano?-

-Si te dijera que estaba muriendo, ¿aún te negarías en aceptar mis intentos en ser tu hombre?-

-Sabes que yo soy el único que te atrapará cuando te caigas... ¿aún así...te importaría en lo absoluto?-

-Maka...¿te importaría en absoluto?-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Sabes que yo soy la única que te acepta tal cual eres...aún así... ¿Piensas que no me importa en lo absoluto?-puse mi mano en su mejilla. -Si te dijera que te amo... ¿a ti te importaría en lo absoluto?- susurré cerca de su rostro.

-Por supuesto que me importa...yo también te amo...-y junté mis labios con los suyos.

Soul no dudó ni un momento en corresponderme, un beso dulce y tierno, le transmití todos mis sentimientos a Soul en ese momento y el suyos a mí. Me sentí tan feliz, no quería qué terminara ese momento, pero lamentablemente por falta de aire tuvimos qué separarnos.

-Me alegro qué hayas ganado...-musite cerca de su rostro.

-Si, yo también me alegro...-susurró cerca de mi rostro y me besó nuevamente.

.

¿Creo qué no va a venir verdad?

Fui un tonto al creer qué realmente ella me escogería, era completamente obvio qué ella ama a Soul y aún así...decidí jugar en este juego del amor. Perdí Soul. Tú ganaste.

Solo, me sentía solo, una persona más dentro del cine, ni siquiera tengo a alguien a quien contarle mis penas o tal vez compartirlas...creo que debo entender qué no existe el amor perfecto para un Shinigami como yo ¿verdad?

-¿Shi-Shinigami-kun?-

-¿Chrona? ¿Que haces aquí?-pregunté sorprendido. Es completamente extraño encontrar a alguien como ella aquí sola.

-Liz, Patty y Tsubaki-chan...quedamos en venir a-aquí...p-pero...no vinieron al final...me dejaron p-plantada...-dijo nerviosa como siempre.

¿Sera esto el destino...o será obra de Liz y Patty? Sea lo qué sea...está bien para mí.

-A mí también me dejaron plantado...-dije con amargura qué no paso desapercibida por Chrona. Sin embargo, no recibí respuesta alguna de su parte.

Sonreí internamente.

-¿Quieres ir a ver una película?-dije cordialmente.

Ella empezó a ver por todas partes como si buscara a alguien y después asintió sonrojada.

-¿Que clase de película te gustaría ver?-

-Cualquiera está bien para mí...-

-¿Te parece bien una de comedia-romántica?-

-S-Si...-

Después de comprar los boletos nos dirigimos a la sala donde veríamos la película. Era realmente graciosa, no pude evitar morirme de la risa, además de qué...cada tanto veía de reojo a Chrona que dedicaba una sonrisa en cada momento cómico de la película, era perfecta.

Tal vez he estado viviendo engañado todo este tiempo, y tal vez, solo tal vez, yo realmente ame a otra persona que no sea Maka.

Chrona me parecía realmente linda, siempre qué sonreía era el más bello sol qué jamás haya visto. A pesar de qué era asimétrica no niego qué es bella por dentro, pero muy dentro.

Luego de qué la película terminara Chrona y yo salimos de la sala, había mucho amontonamiento. Por lo qué Chrona tropezó con alguien y cayó encima mío.

-L-Lo siento, K-Kid...no-no se lidiar con amontonamientos...-

En el momento en el que ella dijo mi nombre supe qué eso era lo que necesitaba para poder seguir adelante.

-Chrona...me llamaste por mi nombre...-dije con una sonrisa.

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sonreí ante eso. Después de qué el amontonamiento apaciguara, ayude a Chrona a levantarse, ofreciéndole mi mano ella la tomó, cuando lo hizo sentí la mano más cálida qué la de Maka. Sonreí ante mi descubrimiento. ¿Quién diría qué el amor perfecto para mí siempre estuvo en Chrona?

¿Debería agradecerle a alguien qué esto pasara?

**

* * *

**

**Bien!Espero no haberlas decepcionado…u.u well…es todo a lo qué llego mi imaginación…no solo eso…es qué también tengo otros fics pendientes…así qué no me puedo quedar así…en fin…:D**

**Espero les haya gustado este fic…respondo reviews! ;P**

**ValeziiTha:**** jaja! Yo también me eligiria a Soul sin pensarlo…x) es tan cool xD espero qué te haya gustado este cap…no quiero decepcionar a nadie u.u…nos leemos y gracias por comentar :D**

**Yuki-chan:**** si lo se…tampoco me gusta dejar a Kid solo…así qué de alguna manera meti a Chrona en el fic…espero no haberla regado :/ y gracias x decirme qué escribo bien…TuT me siento feliz…:D Grax x comentar!**

**Liz Wland hc: ****gracias x comentar! Espero no haberte decepcionado D: bye bye!**

**Naomii Hatsune: ****me alegra qué te guste mi blog! :D en mi opinión es una bazofia…¬¬ gracias x pasarte enserio! Invente lo de Maka…qué tiene claustrofobia…hehe espero no haberte decepcionado…D: en mi opinión me gusto como quedo pero…u.u yo no se…las opiniones ajenas…espero qué te haya gustado este cap :) nos leemos y muchas gracias x comentar! Espero tu fic ;)**

**Irina: ****gracias x comentar! :D Soul gano…eso es bueno no? X)**

**.Higurashi.-: ****gracias x comentar! Espero no haberte decepcionado D: nos leemos :)**

**Cherry Baudelaire: ****lo se! Me daba para mas capítulos :S pero es ke tengo otros fics sin continuar…y es ke simplemente me mataba por subir este! *o* espero ke te haya gustado el cap! Muchisimas gracias x comentar! No sabes qué honor! x)**

**AngelDust32165: ****es obvio qué Maka iba a terminar con Soul…:D (soy demasiado predecible) muchísimas gracias x comentar! Es bueno saber qué te pasaste a leer mis fics de SE :D**

**Mary Eruka Evans: ****muchísimas gracias x comentar! Deveras! No te preocupes! X) es bueno qué hayas leído mi fic TuT (de nuevo mi sentimentalismo) hehe si a mi también me afecta eso del triangulo amoroso…D: es solo qué no pude resistir…x9 hehe Maka tomo una decisión y no se arrepiente de ello…es mejor así! x) gracias de nuevo! Nos leemos ;)**

**The-lady-of-darkness-97: ****ya lo subi! :O Gracias x comentar! Esperono haberte decepcionado :D**

**Choko-tan: ****me alegra realmente qué te haya gustado! Muchísimas gracias x comentar! Qué hubiera pasado si Maka se hubiera ido con Kid O.O se me acaba de ocurrir eso…:P espero qué te haya gustado este cap :) (si no me equivoco fuiste la qué me agrego a autora favorita no? GRACIAS! :D)**

**En fin! Muchisimas gracias x todo su apoyo! Espero hayan disfrutado d este fic :D Pasense x mi blog! :D es el "HomePage" de mi perfil…**

**NOS LEEMOS! **

**Atte. Kasumi-chan! **


End file.
